


Seriously, Go To Sleep

by lia (londonfog_faery)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Remus Lupin, Ficlet, Gay Sirius Black, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, The Marauders - Freeform, Werewolf Remus Lupin, fight, i can't tag fuck, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londonfog_faery/pseuds/lia
Summary: Sirius get's into a fight, way past students are meant to be in bed, and Remus knows his way around scratches and scrapes. I picture this taking place in year three, where there is building feelings, but neither boy really knows it yet.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, implied, more like an innuendo, wolfstar - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Seriously, Go To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Okay sorry this is so short its a ficlet. I also don't know how to summarize fics. Please comment, this is my first HP fic in a REALLY long time, and i'm worried it's total shit.

"Your just lucky that James is such a deep sleeper" Remus rolled his eyes dragging Sirius out of the dorm.   
Sirius just nodded, he didn't really know how to reply anyways.   
"I swear to god" Remus mumbled when the moonlight hit Sirius' face. "how did this even happen?" Remus asked taking in the bruises and cuts.  
"I got into a fight" Sirius smirked. "A proper fist fight"   
"Why do you look proud? Fucking dork" Remus sighed pushing him onto the window sill.   
"I am, I won" He added.   
"I'm sure" Remus snickered "I'm grabbing a cloth, don't fucking move" 

Remus was mildly surprised to find Sirius still sitting in the windowsill when he returned. 

Sirius winced as the cloth made contact with the scrape going down his cheek. "That hurts Moony" he mumbled.  
"It hurts more than getting it?"   
Sirius nodded with an over dramatic in-pain face.  
"Are you serious?"  
Sirius dropped the face and started laughing.   
Remus rolled his eyes. "it's not even funny" He laughed before moving to the black eye and the open areas around it.   
"You know you could've done this by magic" Sirius stated "It would've hurt less" he added with mock resentment and a genuine whine.  
"You would've been pissy because James never would've seen your black eye"   
"Okay, you take round one" He snickered.   
" _obviously_ I take round one. You're sitting on a windowsill at one thirty with a black eye and a busted lip" Remus smirked.  
" _But_ to be fair, I woke you up, and then dragged you out of bed, and now you're tending to my wounds" He added.   
"If I remember it correctly, **I** dragged **you** out of the dorm, and you're letting a werewolf play with your blood, so, I think I'm still winning"  
"Your not a werewolf right now though" Sirius shrugged.  
"I'm _always_ a werewolf Sirius" Sirius could sense Remus getting agitated.  
"Your also a person" Sirius shrugged "But actually Re, are wizards technically human, because like, we're practically just humanoid creatures no? Like are we a different kind of human, or are muggles and wizards a different species-"  
"Stop moving or I'll end up ripping more of your face off" Remus snickered.  
"I'm not moving"  
"Your mouth is"   
"You can't stop that-" Sirius said.   
Remus tucked the cloth behind him. "Is that a challenge"  
"Oh you bet your arse it was" Sirius smirked.  
Remus reached for his wand "sile-"  
"That's cheating" Sirius glared slapping Remus' wand out of the way.   
"Everything's cheating, go to bed"   
"I can't go to bed dimwit, your mending my battle wounds"  
"Why didn't you go to madam pomfrey? I'm shit at this" Remus laughed.  
"Clearly your not, besides, I would've had to explain to Madam Pomfrey that I wasn't in bed" Sirius whined.  
"Then go to bed" Remus stated as Sirius winced again.   
"We just went over this" Sirius snickered.  
  


Remus continued mending the wounds. He had a lot of practice, with the whole, full moon thing, werewolf scars couldn't be cured by magic and all.   
  
"Hey Sirius" Remus asked pausing for a second and leaning back against the wall like edge of the window.  
"Yeah?" Sirius asked looking up. His grey eyes reflecting the fire and the moon simeltaneously.   
"Who were you fighting at one in the morning?"   
"Nobody" Sirius snapped.  
"Seriously"   
Sirius couldn't help but laugh, which caused remus to laugh, and there they sat, two boys laughing way-too-loud for two thirty in the morning.   
"Okay, but actually, in all ser- I mean-" Remus broke out snickering again. Sirius was practically crying, which kind of stung his bruised eye.   
"I don't think I'll ever be able to have serious conversations with anyone ever-" They couldn't contain themselves.  
"This isn't funny, we're just sleep deprived" Remus concluded returning to the way-too-many fucking scrapes.   
"We seriously should be sleeping" Sirius wheezed, it cause Remus to snort again.  
"Holyfuck" Remus whispered in-between laughs.

After a few moments of silence Sirius looked up again.  
"Bellatrix" He whispered.   
Remus furrowed his brow temporarily forgetting they were related. Why was Sirius having fist-fights with a sixth year girl. "Oh, family stuff?"   
Sirius just shrugged and nodded looking around. "but that's not really relevant" He added awkwardly.  
Remus just nodded. "If it's any conselation your hair still looks great" Remus smirked.  
"I don't need conselation I won" he replied with an eye roll. "I mean technically she won, but- I got this" He grinned cheekily pulling a knife out of his back pocket. It looked fancy and ornate. It had the black family crest engraved into it, and a small green-jade on the handle. It looked like something you would find at borgin and burkes.  
"What are you going to do with that?" Remus laughed backing away from it slightly, as if it would betray Sirius' grasp and attack at any minute.   
"Probably give it to the squid or something" Sirius snickered. "No! We should put it somewhere where she can see it but never get it" He ammended. "Like, in Dumbledores office" He grinned.   
"When would she see that? You and James are the only idiots who end up their regularly"   
"Good point" Sirius laughed. His eyes were getting heavy. "Are you done yet? I'm tired" He mumbled.   
"Yeah c'mon we have school tomorrow." Remus picked Sirius up slightly.  
"Do you reckon James would let us miss First?" He stammered into Remus' shoulder.  
"No"   
"Fuck" 


End file.
